


Paper hearts & Twenty Pounds

by crossstitchcorinthian



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossstitchcorinthian/pseuds/crossstitchcorinthian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of poetry/lyric inspired by another piece of fiction.</p><p>In which Zayn breaks Liam because he cannot fix himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper hearts & Twenty Pounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unfortunate17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunate17/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Paper Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/776668) by [unfortunate17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunate17/pseuds/unfortunate17). 
  * Inspired by [Twenty Pounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/776679) by [unfortunate17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunate17/pseuds/unfortunate17). 



Beauty is inherently cruel 

If I found a way to make you see 

Even if it broke me 

I’d shatter you 

Poor punishment for your crime 

Of being too good 

 

_Paper hearts and twenty pounds_

_Your face folded to the lines of a frown_

_You never thought I’d pull you down_

_Not like this_

_Not to the breaking point_

_All to prove this_

_Aimless mean_

_Scar stained sweat sheen_

_Rolled off your hips like broken bones_

_The twisted thing’s grown_

_Inside me now_

Your shuddering skin and fragile frame

The harm comes from wanting what you need

And knowing your own greed

Nothing to save

Everything could break again

This one lawless truth

 

_Paper hearts and twenty pounds_

_Your face folded to the lines of a frown_

_You never thought I’d pull you down_

_Not like this_

_Not to the breaking point_

_All to prove this_

_Aimless mean_

_Scar stained sweat sheen_

_Rolled off your hips like broken bones_

_The twisted thing’s grown_

_Inside me now_

 

Heady sweet smoke and ink scratched skin

I couldn’t be, I didn’t want to

I had hoped you knew

I’m no good

I’ll break you just to bleed dry

I can’t hurt myself

 

_Paper hearts and twenty pounds_

_Your face folded to the lines of a frown_

_You never thought I’d pull you down_

_Not like this_

_Not to the breaking point_

_All to prove this_

_Aimless mean_

_Scar stained sweat sheen_

_Rolled off your hips like broken bones_

_The twisted thing’s grown_

_Inside me now_

 

Paper pounds and twenty hearts

Your face where the lips tore it apart

Breaking people is my sort of art

And I hate it

But I cannot be me anymore

All my lies

Skeleton dance

Smoke smudged shattered skin

Spoke through my eyes like rotting flesh

The answer’s unknown

Forgotten now

 

_Paper hearts and twenty pounds_

_Your face folded to the lines of a frown_

_You never thought I’d pull you down_

_Not like this_

_Not to the breaking point_

_All to prove this_

_Aimless mean_

_Scar stained sweat sheen_

_Rolled off your hips like broken bones_

_The twisted thing’s grown_

_Inside me now_


End file.
